


All Good Things Come From English Class

by lilduck92



Series: Eren's Private Tutor [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Eren being his usual self, First Time, M/M, Quite vanilla but don't let that stop you!, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Levi, Underage Sex, Yes I FINALLY updated, bottom!Eren, student!eren, teacher!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilduck92/pseuds/lilduck92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Eren's Private Tutor. This is how it all started. Eren is failing English and Mr. Ackerman has a proposition for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things Come From English Class

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this took long enough.... Here it is! I told you all I wouldn't abandon you!!! This piece took several rewrites but I promise you, this is worth the wait! Eren's first time and Levi slamming in home. Oops... is that too much ;). Before you read, I warn you that this is the last installment of this particular series. It is high time that I got to the chapter fics that I have going. BUT DON'T WORRY!!! I have a couple one shots planned too! Okay, my ducklings, read on and please please please comment with your thoughts! I love hearing from you all so much and it truly is my main motivation to keep writing!

How did he end up here? How in hell did this even happen? More importantly, why wasn’t he worried about the terrible, dire, life-altering consequences that would come about if they were caught? 

Eren head spun for another reason than the endless questions as lips attached to one of his sensitive nubs. He back arched and a sultry moan ripped from his throat as shocks of pleasure vibrated through him. Fuck, if only he had known how sensitive his nipples were…

*****

“Eren, could you stay after class for a moment?” Mr. Ackerman said from his desk as students were getting up to leave the classroom. Eren looked up at his teacher, not entirely surprised at the request. His grades were less than satisfactory and it was so early in the semester that the only surprise was he had taken Mr. Ackerman this long to bring it up. 

“Uh, yeah sure.” He said with a sidelong glance at Mikasa. She was giving him one of her classic stares. It wasn’t quite the ‘I’m fucking pissed, get the fuck back in line or I’ll murder you in your sleep’ type of stare, no it was more like the ‘I told you you should have done last night’s homework and you better straighten up or I’ll support Dad in sending you to boarding school’ type of look. 

He slowly slipped his notebook and assigned reading book into his bag as he waited for the room to clear. It didn’t take long; partly because it was the last class of the day and also because Mr. Ackerman could be really scary if you delayed his own departure. Eren watched as Mr. Ackerman followed the last student, which happened to be Mikasa, to the door. Mika glanced over her shoulder at Mr. Ackerman with narrowed eyes as he started to swing the door shut behind her. Eren snorted in laughter as Mr. Ackerman smirked in reply and the door clicked in Mikasa’s aghast face. 

“Your sister is overbearing.” He said, smirk still in place, as he turned around to look at Eren. “Come and pull up a chair by my desk.” Mr. Ackerman made his way back to his desk and sat down behind it, his attention refocusing on a pile of papers in front of him. Eren slowly rose and swung his backpack to his shoulder. 

Once he was seated, Mr. Ackerman capped his red pen and set it neatly down in the exact center of the desk. His light steel eyes met Eren’s own green ones.

“Mr. Yaegar, there seems to be a problem with your grades this semester in class.” Mr. Ackerman said without breaking eye contact. Eren gulped quietly as he racked his brain for a way out of this stupid ‘do better’ lecture he was going to receive. Mr. Ackerman didn’t say a word, only looked expectantly at Eren.

“I… I’ll get my grades up. It’s still really early in the school year.” Eren mumbled, their gazes becoming filled with tension as Mr. Ackerman’s face set into firmer lines. Eren couldn’t look away if he tried. Mr. Ackerman’s perfectly sharp bone structure and I don’t give a fuck attitude was like honey to a hoard of bees. 

“You see, if you said that a year ago and I may have believed it for a time but I think we are past that now.” Mr Ackerman said, leaning back in his chair. Eren held the eye contact for as long as he could but finally dropped his gaze, not missing the barely noticeable smirk on Mr. Ackerman’s lips. The man must get a kick out of superiority. Eren, never one to back down from a fight, lifted his chin once again and leveled his gaze back at the teacher. 

“If we are past me getting my grades up then I may as well quit trying. Are we done here?” He glared at Mr. Ackerman and watched as the man’s steel grey eyes narrowed to slits. It was a shame to hide such eyes but Eren would sacrifice looking into the piercing gaze for a bit of a challenge. They continued to stare and glare at each other for a few moments before Mr. Ackerman leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk, his chin just barely touching his steepled fingers. The pose seemed off somehow, as if Mr. Ackerman was trying to do something that he had seen someone else do but it didn’t quite fit with his demeanor. 

“You can tell me, Mr. Yaeger. I may have a proposition that you may be interested in.”

*****

“Eren, where are you?” Levi’s sinful voice pulled Eren back to reality. He took a deep breath as Levi’s fingers twisted and rolled his nipples. His lips had moved to Eren’s throat, licking and nipping softly at the smooth and soft skin under his jaw. The sensations were divine.

“Just thinking about you, and me, and our proposition.” Eren spoke softly, with small pauses after every other word. His mind was still reeling but at this moment it had more to do with where Levi’s hands were currently traveling as they danced their way toward his navel. 

“Ah, yes. You do your work and based on your performance, you will receive appropriate treatment from me.” Levi murmured, his lips kissing their way up to Eren’s ear. He latched onto the lobe and sucked hard. Eren moaned quietly.

“Don’t hold back, boy. I want to hear every tiny little sound you have to utter.” Levi’s hands wrapped around Eren hard and leaking cock, eliciting a sharp gasp from Eren. He acutely felt the pressure from each individual finger. When they began to move slowly up toward the head, Eren suddenly pulled away, scared of how close he already was. In an instant, he was kneeled on the edge of Levi’s huge bed, looking at his surprised teacher.

“Wait, there’s something you need to know.” Eren stammered out, wrapping his arms around his legs to protect himself. Levi furrowed his brow but waited patiently. Eren took a deep breath and tried to calm his erratically beating heart.

“I… I’m a virgin… and not just with other guys. I have never had… sex… before.” Eren whispered, his eyes not meeting Levi’s as he stared down at the dark grey duvet. He was met with silence, so much that he was terrified that Levi would be looking at him in horror. He felt awful, not telling Levi before. He hadn’t really been hiding it but he had also tried really hard to appear like he had done the deed enough times to know what he was doing. 

When several minutes had passed, Eren glanced up at Levi to find him staring straight at him, a new and more gentle expression on his face. The hint of danger, and even a little excitement dusted his cheeks in the cutest way possible. 

“Eren, you are sixteen years old. I’m not surprised that you are a virgin, I’m not even surprised that you waited this long to tell me. Figures, actually, the brats always like to drop information once they are balls deep.” Levi reached a hand forward to cup Eren’s cheek. The hand was warm and comforting when Eren leaned into Levi’s touch. 

“You’re not mad?” Eren whispered, his eyes falling shut as his skin warmed up under Levi’s hand. 

“Hey,” Levi pulled his hand away from Eren, only to bring his index finger to Eren’s chin. He lifted Eren’s chin and placed a feathery light kiss to the boy’s lips. Without thinking, Eren lifted his chin more and pursed his lips slightly. Levi chuckled but brought his lips instead to brush over Eren’s closed eyelids.

“Look at me, Bright Eyes.” Levi said between kisses. Eren opened his eyes reluctantly, his brow furrowed with embarrassment. Levi shook his head and rubbed a thumb pad over the wrinkles until Eren’s face was smooth again. 

“I’m not mad at you, I’m proud of you.” Levi brought his lips down to Eren once again and kissed him deeply. Eren responded instantly, wrapping his arms around the smaller but older man and opened his mouth willingly to Levi’s barrage. 

Levi’s tongue swept into Eren’s mouth as soon as it was allowed and tasted every bit of Eren. Eren pushed against Levi’s tongue a bit but let him explore mostly unhindered. He felt as if he was being worshiped. Levi was devouring him and he had not one complaint. He moaned as Levi climbed on top of him and Eren felt the still covered but half hard cock against his stomach. When Levi’s ground down on Eren, Eren couldn’t help it when his hands flew to the bulge and softly began to kneed at it. The sigh that left Levi’s mouth was quiet but it made Eren pause in his ministrations. He stared at Levi’s mouth in wonder, not knowing just how something so beautiful had come out of anyone. The puzzled look on Levi’s face had Eren grinning but he shook his head and clashed their lips together again.

His hands traveled to the buckle on Levi’s pants and popped the belt and button. The zipper came down easily before Eren was pushing the jeans over Levi’s hips. Levi, not feeling in the cooperative mood, kept dry humping Eren as he sought friction and also, Eren swore, just to be difficult. After a particularly cute glare from his much younger partner, Levi canted his hips to the right angle and the pants slipped down and off his legs. Eren didn’t waste the precious time he had earned and flipped the band of Levi’s boxer briefs down to release the now fully hard cock.

“Whoa.” Eren gasped as he stared down at the cock that had been revealed. It wasn’t overly large but it was wider than his own and had a subtle curve the uncircumcised head. Eren’s mouth dropped open a bit before he caught himself. Levi’s cock was absolutely gorgeous. 

“Um.” Eren paused as a thought came to mind. “How does it… you know… fit?” It was a stupid question that he probably should have known but he really wanted to know before Levi decided to shove that monster up his ass. 

“I’ll show you.” Levi’s eyes flicked down to Eren’s slightly exposed hole. He sat up on the bed and pulled his shirt off, showcasing muscle after muscle group. The man was ripped, his stomach, arms, and legs hard and lined. 

Levi pulled Eren into the middle of bed before crawling over to the bedside table. Eren couldn’t catch the snicker that bubbled out of his mouth. Levi paused for a moment and twisted his head around to glare at the boy. Eren slapped a hand over his mouth but his eyes no doubt still showed the laughter even without the telling noise. 

“What. The. Fuck are you laughing at, shitstain?” Levi growled. Eren couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous Levi looked with his shiny black hair in a disarray, the murderous glare on his face and his ass up in the air. Eren had heard how amazing it felt to fuck another man but he hadn’t ever really thought of it until now, with Levi’s fuckable globes hanging in the air just begging to be touched.

“Oi! I asked you a question, Yaeger!” Levi said threw gritted teeth. “Quit gazing at my ass and answer me.” 

“Well, I was just wondering why you have such a big bed.” Eren said from behind his hand. Levi’s eyes narrowed more than should be possible.

“Since I know you wouldn’t be possibly making a slight at my height, I’m going to believe you meant ‘why would a single man have such a large bed with no one to share it’.” Levi said as he turned around and rooted through his drawer.

“Fuck, I’m out of condoms.” Levi swore. Eren lifted a brow, wondering how many other people had graced this bed.

“Don’t use one, I don’t mind.” Eren spoke up. Levi turned to him with an incredulous look.

“You do know how AIDS are spread, right?” He said. Eren rolled his eyes.

“I’m not an idiot, Levi. My point is that you like condoms so I am assuming you are clean and I am a virgin so I’m obviously clean. If your out then just don’t use one.” They stared each down for a moment before Levi sighed and shook his head. In a single motion, he gripped the comforter and yanked. Eren squeaked as the fabric slid out from under him. Levi folded the duvet up quickly, much to Eren’s awe as he could barely match his socks correctly, and placed it on a chair in the corner. He then walked back to the bed and crawled onto the soft mattress.

“Ready?” Levi asked, his voice taking on a serious tone that Eren didn’t expect. Eren nodded, not really knowing what else to do. Levi coated his fingers in the lube that he had taken from the drawer and rubbed them together to warm the oily substance. Their eyes were locked on one another, neither man or boy had the ability to break the connection. 

Levi’s hand moved slowly between Eren’s cheeks and a single finger prodded at the small ring of muscle. Eren took a deep breath and tried his damnedest to relax as the finger began to slip inside. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Eren’s breath came out in gasps as his body tensed and he instinctually pushed away from Levi. The intrusion wasn’t painful at all, just foreign and slightly uncomfortable. He wiggled a bit as he adjusted to the new feeling, refusing to back down. 

“Eren, are you okay?” Levi asked as he leaned in close to Eren’s ear. Eren nodded his head vigorously and shifted his hips again, trying to give Levi a sign that he was good. Levi began to pump his finger in and out as the ring slowly but surely began to loosen up. 

Soon, Eren was mewling out soft moans as discomfort turned into pleasure. Levi’s free hand came up to stroke Eren’s dick as the tip of a second finger began to breach Eren. That one hurt a bit more but Eren wasn’t about to say anything. He was determined to see this through the end. At three fingers though, Eren keened, not able to hold it in, as pain erupted in his ass. It felt as if he was being ripped into two as the third finger pushed past the knuckle. Levi crooned soft noises as he worked Eren open, the pain slowly subsiding as his opening yielded. More lube was added and Levi’s expert fingers scissored and stroked Eren inner walls until his pants turned into something that sounded suspiciously like need.With a simple crook of Levi’s fingers, Eren screamed out, his body vibrating with intense pleasure. Levi nudged the tiny spot within Eren several more times until Eren was a moaning, mewing mess underneath him. 

All too soon, Levi’s fingers slipped out of Eren. A soft whine came from Eren’s throat, earning a chuckle from Levi. He shook his head and muttered something about ‘all in good time’ or something like that. Levi took his other hand away from Eren’s dick for a moment as he lubed up his own large member. 

The question was clear in Levi’s eyes as he hovered over Eren, his dick nudging into the cleft of Eren’s ass. With a sigh, Eren propped himself up on his elbows and glared at Levi.

“Are you serious, Levi? I know I was mildly hesitant before but if you ask me if I am okay again I am going to shove your fucking dick in my ass by myself.” Eren narrowed his eyes at Levi for effect. The smirk that he got was almost a smile, it basically took Eren’s breath away and shoved all his fighting spirit aside for the time being.Levi rocked forward, the tip of his dick pushing against Eren’s entrance.

“I would have to disagree with the ‘mildly hesitant’ but that is a conversation for another time.” Levi thrusted forward, burying himself forcefully into Eren in one motion. Eren’s back arched as he threw his head back in a silent scream. The pain was beyond what he had imagined. His entire being clenched, trying to push out the cock inside him that was trying to break him into a million pieces. The throbbing of his own dick only added to the problem… wait. Eren’s attention diverted slightly as he focused on his aching dick, it had only gotten harder since Levi had shoved his huge cock inside him. As if he had heard Eren’s thoughts, Levi began to stroke his dick, giving Eren some relief.

“Fuck, Eren, you have to relax. You are so fucking tight, I’m gonna cum if you don’t relax a bit.” Levi’s voice was strained as he pumped Eren’s dick. Eren’s eyes got wide as he settled back into the bed and pushed all of his attention to Levi’s hand. Once the initial pain had passed, Eren gave an experimental wiggle and sucked in a breath as he felt the entirety of Levi inside him. 

“Oh my god, Levi, you’re fucking huge.” Eren hissed out and gave Levi a tight smile as the man above him did that smirk again. Eren could have sworn that smirk was made for Levi’s face. It did all the right things to his sharp features. 

Levi began to move; slowly at first, as if he knew that the initial intrusion hadn’t been the most gentle. As the member slid almost all the way out, Eren’s eyes drifts shut. The sensations were the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. He could feel every bump, curve, or ridge of Levi’s cock as it glided along his walls. The slow friction had him squirming in the matter of milliseconds but that was nothing compared to when Levi shoved himself to the hilt again. Either he was an expert in bed or he was just extremely lucky, Levi hit Eren’s prostate dead on. Eren cried out and jerked as his body spasmed. 

“Holy fuck, I thought your fingers felt good!” He blurted out, always the charmer. 

“Shut up, brat.” Levi obviously tried to appear cool, calm, and collected but even Eren could hear the slight tremor in his voice as he slid out until only the tip was still sheathed. As he pushed in again, Eren’s toes curled and he thought for a moment that he was going to cum but managed to stave off the inevitable at the last second. 

It wasn’t long before they began to pick of the pace, Levi’s hips moving faster until they were smacking Eren’s thighs with soft slapping noises. Eren, his eyes closed and his jaw wide open to let out whatever sound he wished, gripped the sheets as he pushed back into Levi. He was vaguely aware of the fact that the neighbors could most definitely hear them but was too in love with the way Levi’s balls felt as they bounced off his skin to really care. Levi was grunting above him and somehow he managed to make the noises sound like the sexiest thing in the world as he snapped his hips to bury himself into Eren over and over again. Eren could listen to the man all night long. 

Levi kept a hand on Eren’s cock and was now moving it in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Both were beginning to move faster and Eren tried his damnedest to keep up but the growing tension in his abdomen was fully distracting. If Levi kept this up, Eren would explode into a million pieces. 

The slaps grew in intensity until they filled the room with the sounds of heady sex. Eren was positively writhing as his prostate was abused and Levi was looming in his sweaty sex god way as he pummeled Eren. His face was contorted in a look of pure ecstasy and his pants were actually noticeable as he too began to reach his edge. They touched and grabbed and kissed hard, pulling away only to look upon each other’s swollen lips and lust fills pupils. 

“Cum for me,” Levi groaned into the open space, looking directly into Eren’s eyes. Eren, who had been teetering on the edge, screamed as Levi hit the bundle of nerves in a series of rapid fire thrusts. He was pushed so hard over the edge, he didn’t know what was up or down. This ropes of white shot from his dick, staining Levi’s bare chest and dripping onto Eren’s Levi, not missing a beat, scooped some of it up and put it to Eren’s lips. Not fully aware of his own actions, Eren opened his mouth and sucked Levi’s finger clean. HIs own spunk tasted surprisingly better than he had anticipated. It was salty and a strange as fuck texture but he swallowed it down with little complaint. 

Levi’s heated gaze watched avidly as Eren’s lips closed around his finger and sucked hard. 

“Ah, fuck!” Levi gasped as he pounded into Eren. After only a few thrusts, Levi slammed to a halt and Eren felt warmth spread through his ass as Levi emptied himself within Eren’s hot and tight walls.” 

Levi collapsed instantly into Eren’s chest. Taking the opportunity, Eren wrapped Levi up in his arms. The small man, normally an anti-cuddler, blew out a breath through his nose in what may have been annoyance, but didn’t move. Eren took that as a sign and also wrapped his legs around Levi.

“Eren, what the fuck are you doing?” Levi ground out through clenched teeth.

“I’m a koala!” Eren giggled like a little girl. Levi instantly pulled away but Eren held on. Levi’s softening cock slipped out of Eren but Eren wasn’t giving up. After a few moments of struggling, Levi finally dropped back into Eren, deciding it was easier to just go along. Once he was been smothered onto Eren’s hot chest, Eren squealed in delight and clung even tighter. 

After a bit of silence, Eren look on a much more somber mood. Levi, not expecting the change from gleeful to death, looked up at the boy.

“Levi, this means I actually have to do homework!” His eyes were blown wide as he said the words. Levi nodded. 

“All good things come from english class, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this took long enough.... Here it is! I told you all I wouldn't abandon you!!! This piece took several rewrites but I promise you, this is worth the wait! Eren's first time and Levi slamming in home. Oops... is that too much ;). Before you read, I warn you that this is the last installment of this particular series. It is high time that I got to the chapter fics that I have going. BUT DON'T WORRY!!! I have a couple one shots planned too! Okay, my ducklings, read on and please please please comment with your thoughts! I love hearing from you all so much and it truly is my main motivation to keep writing!


End file.
